Jingū Tennō
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = Bandits | occupation = Lord of Iron | previous occupation = Bandit | team = | previous team = N/A | partner = ??? | previous partner = N/A | family = Only Child Parents (Deceased) | rank = A+ | classification = | reg = N/A | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = TBA | weapons = Katana Bow Axe Spear Dagger }} Jingū Tennō (神功皇后) Jingū is the present Lord of Iron, a of infamous power that leads the . She removed the previous heads of the state through a successful coup, eliminating each and every contender for the right to rule. Her rise to power was bloody and swift, and from her was left a trail of silence. All her enemies, supporters, and those that even spoke of opposing her were dealt with. Since her rule, she has guided the Land of Iron, using her influence to bring the north under her sway. Jingū has looked to the , aiming her conquest there next. In her quest, she had the former Daimyo of Iron ousted in order to replace him with someone that fell firmly beneath her thumb. Jingū's power and successful coup earned her the endearment of many titles, many of which were slanderous and fitting. As a youth, she coined the title of Okami no Yuki (豺狼, Wolf of the Snow), as she was plucked from the life of wanton crime as a bandit, into a blooming Samurai. The harshness of the winter storms molded her, and the cruelty of her surroundings shaped her into a fine warrior. Relentless and cold as the winds that blew around her. The titles that were given to her, come only after her claim of the Land of Iron. The Hana no Shi (花棄世, Blossom of Death), Hakashia (破壊者, Destroyer), Enka no Tetsu (煙火, Beacon of Iron), and the Sakezuki no Obokochi (ひだりとう, Drinker of Innocent Blood). Her acquirement of the throne of the Land of Iron leads Jingū to now make her way to the north and to claim what she believes to be rightfully hers. In doing so, she has placed the Samurai once more as a global power, and she hopes to cut away the weakness she sees in the world, starting up and carving down once her power begins to grow. Appearance Personality Jingū Tennō, strong, charismatic, and formidable. Raised and born in the frozen wastes of the has an impact on one's outlook in life. She was raised from the beginning to be a survivalist, that the weak die and the strong survive. It was always that way - in nature, and among her people. Born into the bandit life style, there was much to be desired. Food, water, shelter, these were every desired of her parents and from her people. Living day to day, that was no comfort and was never promised. Jingū took to this role like a fish to water. She killed her first animal on the hunt, a wild white wolf and claimed it as her own. She survived through hard effort, through her wits, and through her own abilities. No one fed her once she was able to fend for herself, once she was able to pick up a stick and sharpen it to a piercing weapon. It was this way of life that ensured her survival in the harsh environment of the frozen tundras and the barren wastes of ice. Harsh and cold is her personality, reflecting the world she was raised in. Jingū does not budge on her beliefs or her philosophies and connects strength to those that do the same - even if it is not the same creed as hers. Her respect is handed out to those that survived the harshest environments, the cruelest ordeals, and overcame what many would say is the impossible. The Samurai embody this well with their Warrior Code and it was why she readily accepted them as her brothers and sisters. To her enemies, this relentless nature takes on a fixed mindset. Those that uphold the weak and lead a path towards peace - that which kills adaption, kills the way of the strong, the art of survival, they are the ones that oppose the progress of humans at their very core. And where was once unrelenting, came a marriage of aggression. Jingū knew from the tundra, and from her own parents death, that if the weak are to die, it is ensuring the upbringing and survival of the strong. When she nearly died in the wilderness, she corrected her mistakes and trained to become faster and stronger. When her parents died, she vowed to learn from the ones who killed her only family, to become a better killer and to better defend herself and her loved ones if it were to ever happen again. When she was disgraced and opposed, she became smarter and outfoxed a man many years her veteran in the art of war, one who had seen the Shinobi way and knew all too well of deception. It was then she realized something, death is a harsh tutor, pain is a tutor, all bad things in life are intertwined with destiny and are by their very nature - neutral. The one true evil in the world, is the fog of deception that seeks to create the weak. When she was young and under the tutelage of the Samurai, she had to be honed and Jingū was very self-aware at this point in time. She understood how big the world was, she could empathize with people unlike her, but never truly came to terms with how the world had became as pitiful as it had. The Samurai Way seemed to be dying all around her, the numbers of her Brothers and Sisters, seemed so big and yet the talented and strong within it seemed so small. She bested many her age, and took down many rivals while she was being trained. It clicked with her one day, that the Samurai behaved very similar to the wolf. The wolf is lead by an alpha, at it's bottom there is the weakest dog who submits in order to survive, and then there is the pack who follows the strongest and attempts to emulate it. Charisma came from the head, and strength was shared from the alpha to it's brothers and sisters if they followed it. When it was challenged, it did away with the challenger and claimed superiority. Only when it was defeated did the cycle of the strong continue. Jingū was molded by this concept while training, she knew that many of the other Samurai around her, wanted to grow stronger and wanted to play a larger role in the world. But there was no place for them out there, little more then bodyguards for traders and diplomats. The Samurai were little more then dogs sitting at the side of their masters, those that employed them. The Era of Peace brought by the Shinobi Union had seen to this. The young Iron Blossom acknowledged that in order to change how the Samurai currently lived, was to change it from the head down. She became a leader in her mind at this point on, gathering friends and her loved ones under her charisma. Inspiring was her strength and her grace - it helped those of her Generation and even the older Samurai to look at her and see what they were truly capable of. The young Samurai was developing into one of the world's finest Samurai and most inspiring leaders. Many came to her, just to hear her talk of how great the world would be one day once new ways were put in place. And many fell for this, the rosy dreams that she had. They wanted more, and she was offering it. She was strong, fast, smart, and well beyond what many her age were capable of. The only ones that opposed her were the rulers of the . She inspires many with a few words, having years of leading her newly formed 'pack', the very Samurai Order itself. Reordering them, reorganizing them, and telling them of their future in the world. It was a speech that shook the Order from the top-down, many young ears heard her and they would fall under her sway. The strong live, the weak die. Together we are strong, but no longer will we coddle the weak at the expense of the strong. No longer would comfort be dolled out as if it were an aspect of life. On the battlefield, Jingū is a lethal force to be dealt with. Composed and precise as a surgical knife, slicing through her enemies as she attempts to outwit, outpace, and overpower them with a barrage of attacks from as many angles as she can fit into single stroke of her blade. Thinking many steps ahead, she's become a tactician since her coup and take over. Battlefield tactics and military jargon have become second nature to her, and she meticulously plans out the actions ahead of time for herself and her men. If with her men, Jingū resonates an aura of strength, sharing it with her comrades so that they are inspired to fight above and beyond what they are capable. For her enemies, it is an overwhelming wave of raw power. An unstoppable force that attempts to suffocate those that oppose her, backed by the ravenous wolves that she now leads. In the home, Jingū has no love of the romantic sort. She's far too used to surviving on her own and a family is the last thing on her mind. All of the ones that were previously connected by blood, now since seeped into the cracks of ice she left behind. Those she cares about now are her brothers and sisters, the Samurai, and very few will ever achieve any sort of life long bond with her. As a leader, she can't have that, so she discarded it. There is only the future of her people, and those people must be protected if she wants her ideal for the world to be made manifest. In her land, she is a strong and tactful ruler. She does not play in accordance with the ways others do, she does not dance beautifully in politics or attempt to cover up her desires. When she creates a law, it is passed and enforced. Those that disobey it - or even speak of it, will be dealt with. The same can be said of those who deal with her, as she possesses a strong force of will. "You are against us, or with us." mentality would be the closest one would associate with her. For her allies, she holds close. Protecting and aiding how she can - but for her enemies, they are to be battered down and eliminated from the face of the world. Thorough to an absolute, Jingū can not stand as the Lord of Iron without her resolve. It has become something that many will fear one day - a woman who offers nothing but death to all who oppose her, to the families of those who oppose her, their friends, even the ones who have a thought in their mind that she is not fit to rule. Justice is swift and deadly - a demon for her enemies, and a divine for those that follow her. Jingū is the Lord of Iron, and on the path she follows, she may one day in legend be known as the God of Strength if she wins this war she will inevitably create, and if she loses... will be known as the Great Demon of the North. A fate she's willing to resign herself to if she achieves her goal. Background Abilities Bukijutsu Sword Arts: Jingū wields the Takikamura Koi (Chrysanthemum Throne, 皇位), a powerful Katana that the Lord of Iron crafted prior to ascending to rulership of the . The blade itself is fairly simple, long, slender and detailed with flowers all about it, hewn and carved from the finest of pink stone. Tied with a purple knot, and wrapped in maroon emblazoned leather. Along the hilt are Kanji that glow lightly with a jade shimmer. These kanji change based on the technique that Jingū is using. It is sheathed in a wrap of Takumi skin and fur. The Chrysanthemum Throne itself is a special weapon, capable of manipulating time-and-space, limited to the user alone. Takikamura can accelerate the user's own flow of time so long as it is confined to her own body, this own flow of time inhibits her from effecting the world around her in various ways. One of the flaws of the weapon itself, is that the alteration to space and time is not only self-contained, but will not allow her to directly effect chakra or ninjutsu in any shape or form, and directly disrupts her own flow of chakra. The most she is capable of while using the time-space technique is Taijutsu and Bukijutsu techniques. *'Skip': Jingū's ability to pass through time has many uses, and one she has taken great advantages with. Limiting her effect on the world and preventing the drain on her chakra from being too extreme, Takikamura's time-space technique will skip her forward 5 seconds, causing her to disappear then reappear. In this timeframe, Jingū will feel as if 20 seconds of time is passing. Keeping track of this in her head, she plans accordingly and moves herself into a more favorable position to take her enemy from unexpected angles. While using this technique, Jingū will take her time to make ranged attacks with her bow and sometimes her spear and dagger in order to gain a bigger edge on the surprise attack. *'Skip (II)': Increasing the strain on her body and her chakra reserves, Jingū can decrease the amount of time she has before she can reappear and manifest back in the original flow of time by 3 seconds, bringing her out of sight and out of space for 2 seconds alone. While this is occurring, the amount of time that Jingū is stuck in the accelerated realm of time-and-space. Giving her a wider window for more techniques, extending this window up to 1 minute. *'Skip (III)': Draining a large amount of her chakra reserves, Jingū will close the time she has disappeared from time to that of a millisecond. The time she spends in the world however, stays at the 1 minute mark. This technique strains her body to unimagined levels, bringing her to a physical fatigue after it has been completed. It offers a near impossible window for her enemy to make a counter strike, and prevents her from falling behind in a fight. For Jingū to use this ability, she would be pushing herself to the limits against a very worthy opponent. *'Rewind': Jingū's sword of many tricks can not only alter the flow of time forward, but backwards, so long as what has occurred, is within the time frame of her application of the technique. This would mean that Takikamura presents the Lord of Iron the ability to replicate attacks and strike from different angles so long as it is within the effects of her own person and the effects of her time-space manipulation time span. What was once only one Lord of Iron, can now become many. How the technique works is that during the pseudo-time that is passing in accelerated space, she can rewind herself "5" seconds and commence with another attack, while the previous Jingū stays in place where it was left off. Almost like a clone - but not. It is merely a shadow, a remnant of herself before time was splintered. *'Rewind (II)': The pinnacle of her time-space rewind technique, Jingū can force herself back 5 seconds in real time, not just her limited accelerated time. This can erase injuries, remove harm, and even potential death. This works in similar fashion to how the Jingū from the first application of Rewind functions, splintering herself off from her original time flow, and fragmenting herself to this new one. This would be visually described as Jingū's original body flickering for around 5 seconds then disappearing from sight, as the new one appears where the now present fragmentation of Jingū has chosen to appear. While this can be used to escape death and fatal mistakes, it can only be done three times in a day at the current skill that the Beacon of Iron has with it and from the strain it puts on her body. *'Return': Jingū is never without her blade - and she can return it to her hand at any point in time, as if it had never left it. Returning the blade to her, it flickers from existence and back into her palm. It operates by taking the blade from her own memories and reforging it. This can mean that Jingū has little fear of losing her precious blade - as it can be returned to her, and the present one destroyed, as only one entity can occupy time and space at the same time. *'Origin': The ultimate technique, and one she has only replicated once before. Chrysanthemum Throne will take Jingū's own origin, and giving her a temporary state of non-existence within the flow of time since the day she picked up her blade, excluding the very second she is in. Effectively removing her from the face of world and mind - this does not effect the physical world, but the mental one. People who remembered her would forget about her, thoughts of her would vanish, seemingly all mental traces of her existence would poof. But only for a minute. It drops the guard of her foes, her allies, and allows for what one might say to be the ultimate skill for Shinobi to possess - to become literally no one. The downside to this technique is that she may only use it 3 times in her life. Bow Arts: The bow that Jingū wields is the Misasagi (Sealed Tomb, 尊) a bow of dark black wood, dyed with blue extracts. A single notched string of pure white keeps the bow bent and firm. Light blue silk wraps around the center of the bow's handle, decorated with mint colored flowers. The bow itself does not possess any true power of it's own, but Jingū has taken extreme care of it, as if it were a relic. *'Bukijutsu: Splintershot': Jingū takes her fingers and grasps the arrow and aims it at her foe. Intertwining her chakra with the arrow, she will then send it towards her foe, flying through the air towards them and then bursting suddenly. This single arrow now bursts in a slew of thin and long splinters of wood, going off in different trajectories. A shrapnel based attack that is meant to deter enemies from encroaching in an area that they shouldn't, or to force them into one. It is also very useful in small areas, catching enemies off guard and piercing them all over their body, in their legs, chest, and feet. Against groups, these splintershot arrows are extremely deadly and morale shaking, as a once unified unit now fall to panic as many of them are injured from all angles. *'Bukijutsu: Bite of the Howling North': Fueling her chakra into her arrow, Jingū will create an arrow infused with the power of her , and quickly freezing it. When she fires the arrow, the icy chakra will swirl around the fired shot. The arrow quickly becomes a bright white wolf, flecked with pale blue tones. The wolf around the arrow will swirl around it in a clockwise fashion in a large arc, all that it passes through drops far below the freezing point, down to -460* Farenheit / -274* Celsius. Stopping all particle movement once it passes through it, once what was moving and full of life, is now quickly flash frozen to absolute zero. All movement ceases, all heat disappears as ice and frost take hold of everything in the area that the arrows travels through. At the end of the arrow's journey, the wolf will explode into a flurry of jagged ice spikes. These spikes are about 3 feet wide in total each, and about 7 feet long. *'Bukijutsu: That Which Binds': Used to counter enemies who are working as a team, or simply in close proximity with another person. Jingū will fire off an arrow and infuse it with an astounding amount of . Once it is fired at an enemy, if it strikes into their body and pierces the skin, it will then release the chakra it has stored into the enemy's body. Once this has happened, it will build up pressure beneath the skin in a large area of the struck limb/area, in a full foot radius. The pressure from the chakra will then quickly erupt, turning into blood from the victim. In conjunction with the transferal from water to blood - the skin that the pressure built under will burst, releasing their own blood with it a splash from the afflicted area. To see it in person is horrifying, as your own body quickly bloats after being pierced, then explodes into a spray of blood all over yourself, your allies, and the ground. All that the blood that previously splattered all over the target's allies and friends will then become an adhesive upon contact. The blood works as a net, using the blood merely as a catalyst for dropping the morale of her enemies and quickly tying them together with the rich fluid. Once the blood connects with the target's team mates, it will adhere to their skin, and acts more similar to a gel or glue. If and when it's pulled off, the blood that became an adhesive will pull off the skin in the area it has afflicted, repeating the same process infinitely if her victims do not grow wise. Optimally, the technique will have her enemies encased in a tomb of their own sticky blood, as their bodies go into shock from all the flesh that is now missing from their body. *'Bukijutsu: The Arrow That Threads': One of Jingū's more strategic techniques, it will allow her to quickly gain the edge over a target who prefers melee combat. Requiring her to hit an enemy with 5 arrows, it is not an easy feat to accomplish - but once done will result in her victory. Striking her enemy in 5 points, one at the center torso, and one arrow in each limb, the arrow that pierces them will release into their body, sewing themselves into the muscles that they are touching. All these threads, once firmly intertwined with the muscles of the victim will then meet at the center arrow, where the shot will lay close to the heart of, and wrap around the organ firmly. If the limbs make too much movement, or if the fingers make any movements, it will pull the threads of chakra around the heart like a garrote, causing massive bleeding - and if the enemy makes any sudden movements, immediate death as the heart is sliced into a thousand pieces. If Jingū funnels more chakra into the arrows prior to the shot, she can ensure that the reaction of the chakra threads around the heart is not based solely on physical movement, but also the flow of chakra, meaning if a Jutsu were to be channeled or utilized, the threads would then slice the heart. *'Bukijutsu: No Fleeing for the Wicked': Jingū will construct two icicles beneath her bow and two icicles at her waist, with a band of water that wraps around her body. What these icicles and water band will do is offer her the kinetic resistance and shock absorbing that she will need for the next shot. Jingū will then begin pouring a large amount of her chakra into her next arrow, she will then add water to the tip of the arrow, and then condense it. Again, and again, until she has a highly pressurized droplet of water that coats the arrow head itself. She will then use chakra to aid her drawback, then release the arrow whistling towards her enemy. It will move at such a pace that the arrow will appear stretched in the air for a brief moment, and the area around her receives an explosion of energy, and the earth cracks beneath her feet. The arrow head, once making contact with an object, ability, or person will then explode into a stream's worth of water all over. The pressure alone from this aqua blast will send enemies flying, shattering bones into dust, and will be capable of dealing with many A+ rank level defenses that the enemy may have erected. Axe Arts: The axe wielded by Jingū is dubbed Chuai (仲哀天皇), a legendary weapon of it's own right. Having a curved wooden handle with black eel skin wrapped around it, and a brightly colored yellow blade. The axe's nature is to generate around the blade and to create a repelling shield around the one who wields it. The electrical blasts are B+ rank and can be reproduced for as long as the wielder can swing the axe itself. Once the axe makes impact with an enemy, it will carve into their flash and shock them with electrical waves that blast their insides. It is a very strong counter for an enemy who also wields a weapon made of metal, as the conductive electricity will run down the blade and to the foe. As the person who wields the axe makes more attacks, it will form energy around Jingū that serves as a buffer against projectiles. If Jingū wields the axe, she can channel the electricity into her own body to system shock herself out of a Genjutsu if she is under the effects of one. Dagger Arts: A beautiful slender stilleto, small in shape with a black handle of bone and leather. The blade itself is made of an extroidinary material, one that Jingū believes to be outer worldly. It is dubbed Okinagatarashi-hime (息長帯比売) by Jingū, and was taken from a Shinobi who came from the to attack her forces. The dagger itself has the innate ability to pierce through any man's defenses, at S+ and above. How such a blade came into her enemy's hand, she does not know, but she credits the outer worldly design to be the true bestower of it's powers. The blade may pierce through anything crafted by man or chakra. The only thing that it can seemingly not pierce, is through objects or defenses reinforced by . The blade's power lays not in anything special, merely that where the blade goes, space may not be occupied. Armor, earth, steel, flesh, all of it disappears where the blade goes. It has been known as the blade that never cuts for just this reason. Spear Arts: The spear of Jingū appears as a sturdy Naginata, a spear with a curved blade. The blade itself is solid black, with a long golden line running from the edge down to the bottom. The weapon itself is not magical, but Jingū has honed her skill with it, in order to create many techniques that would benefit her in battle. Unlike her other weapons, this one has no name of it's own and is merely crafted to her liking, and recrafted if it is broken. *'Bukijutsu: The Spear that Pierces the Heavens': Jingū places her hands along the handle of the Naginata and funnels her chakra into the weapon. Once the weapon has been charged with the chakra, she may cause the blade of the aim her spear to the skies and launch it well beyond and into the clouds. As the spear breaks through the clouds, a large shadow will appear on the ground as the technique now manifests itself. What appears to be a large spear is miles above the earth, and is slowly descending downward. Falling from such a great height, them massive spear that now falls to the ground will impact in around only a minute. The spear itself is mountain size in height, and the blade itself is 1500 feet long on it's own, with a width of 700 feet. As it crashes into the earth, the blade will pierce deep and crush all that is beneath it's heavy weight. The spear will go until the blade has pierced fully into the ground. After this has occurred, the full spear itself will begin to crumble and fall, giant chunks of black rock hurl towards the ground in all directions, creating hill size shrapnel for people to run from or be destroyed by. *'Bukijutsu: Sweeping Tsunami': Taking the Naginata, Jingū will begin to dance with the spear, making motions that one would akin to an artist stroking a brush across a painting. Water will begin to pool around the Lord of Iron and expand, flowing with the direction of her weapon, following it's edge. As she keeps up the motion, she can control the torrent of water that she has now created, and use it to protect herself, or as an offensive against her enemy. If Jingū is to continue this process, she will continue channeling the water around her and pool it into the skies above her. She can also take the water from a local source and do the same, channeling the water into the skies, thousands of feet into the air. When doing this, Jingū will usually choose a location that she is safe in, in order to gain enough time to complete the technique. As the ocean in the sky grows and expands, Jingū will have the choice to flash freeze it, turning it into a solid wave of ice that will then hurl down and crush all beneath it. Or she may choose to let it remain as water. If this is the case, she will have the second option, to let the skies made water remain as they are for several minutes as the battle continues, or to allow the tsunami in the heavens now come crashing down upon the earth. As the ocean now plummets against earth, it's impact alone will shatter hills and mountains, and wash away countless men. A technique she fashioned for future use against armies that would seek to oppose her. *'Bukijutsu: Encroaching Death Infinite Blade Defense': Placing the Naginata infront of her, it will float a few inches off the ground and begin rotating around Jingū. From this Naginata more will begin to form, until there is a total of 7 dancing around her at all times. They will move, rotate, and focus based on what approaches her. If a projectile or object comes too close, the blades will automatically crash with it. They move at blinding speed, and work in conjunction. Meaning that if a spear makes contact with an enemy's weapon and holds it there, the others will try to flank or attack from different angles to skewer a foe. They can also adhere to the command of Jingū so that she can make a terrifying assault from the enemy's lacking defenses, as she comes from the front. *'Bukijutsu: Hungry Oni': To keep her strength against Shinobi, Jingū knew that honing techniques that directly counter her enemies and their deception would be key. Activating the energy at the edge of the blade, she will cause the chakra around her spear to create injuries that consume chakra and cause the injuries to grow larger. This causes medical ninja and passive regenerators to be their own demise, as simple cuts now become the loss of limbs. As wounds near a fatal injury now consume the organ. Holes become so large that the enemy can now clearly be seen through. A Shinobi that regenerates would fuel the injury infinitely, as their own healing supplies their death. And while most believe this would be easy to stop, those that regenerate passively face death head on, as they never train to shut it off. Acting like a cancer that takes advantage of cell duplication, so too does it now work against a person's natural process of chakra. *'Bukijutsu: Water Fan': Forming water chakra around the blade, Jingū will cause the naginata to take the image of a large fan. She will use this water to fight against fire based techniques at rank A+ and above. Sending the water from the tip of the weapon to quench flames and reduce the heat. Relationships Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The image used is artwork of Minamoto no Yorimutsu from the Fate/Grand Order series.